Mr. Game
For Melee fighter info, see Mr. Game & Watch (SSBM) Mr. Game & Watch, known in Japan as just is a composite representation of various generic characters featured in Nintendo's ''Game & Watch'' products and video game series created in 1980 by Gunpei Yokoi. Character description Mr. Game and Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world, having no third-dimension whatsoever. He is also monochrome, and due to being two-dimensional, he can only move in different frames, similar to the numbers on a calculator, or the Game & Watch games themselves. In Super Smash Bros. Melee :Main article: Mr. Game & Watch (SSBM) Mr. Game & Watch makes his Smash-series debut as the final unlockable character in Melee. Mr. Game and Watch can be unlocked one of four ways: completing either Classic or Adventure with all characters on any difficulty and stock or the Target Test with all characters, or playing 1000 vs. mode matches. Mr. Game & Watch fights with a variety of items derived from the Game & Watch series. Chef, his B-move, launches bacon at random distances from a pan. At closer distances this pan can be used as a pseudo spike; Judgment, his side-b, is a hammer with randomly chosen strength and effects, ranging from weak (1) to strong (9); Fire, his up-b, launches Mr. Game & Watch at a lengthy vertical distance, with the help of a firefighter team (note that this is the only one Up-B attack which gets more distance when a character is big by getting a mushroom); Oil Panic, his down-b, allows him to catch energy based projectiles. Once three projectiles were caught, the contents can be dumped as a flow of oil, causing damage depending on the projectiles caught. This move can be used to cause the Kamikaze Glitch. Trophy Description :First appearing in 1980, the Game & Watch series is the father of all portable liquid crystal games. The main character is simple and monochrome but has a timeless individuality. There are 39 different games in the series and they've sold over 43 million units worldwide. Pictured at left is the particularly popular Fire model. :*''Game & Watch'' (1980) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Main article: Mr. Game & Watch (SSBB) Mr. Game & Watch appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moves seem mostly unchanged from Melee, but he is actually far more powerful than in the last game. In fact, he is probably the character with the greatest improvement between the two games, along with Kirby. His Up-B move is now very effective. Instead of falling into a helpless state after using this, Mr Game & Watch now pulls out his parachute and the player can control where he lands after recovering. This allows him to attack in mid-air after using Up-B, letting him finish opponents high in the air and adding to his strong aerial game. His neutral-A attack that was once his parachute is now replaced by a drill attack where Mr Game & Watch pulls out a fishbowl based on the Game & Watch game "Tropical Fish." His moves are relatively unchanged, except they are more powerful and easier to control than in Melee. His down tilt (where he pulls up a manhole to attack) no longer K0s, but acts as a spike and is good defensively. Mr Game & Watch himself seems to have a slightly slower sprint than before, but he is a lot harder to KO in Brawl which was one of his severe downsides in the previous game. Interestingly, in a Dojo update where Sakurai explained some mysteries about the Subspace Emissary, he says that Tabuu used Mr. Game & Watch's flat qualities to create Shadow Bugs, making Mr. Game & Watch the origin of Shadow Bugs, though Game & Watch is not aware of it himself. Trophy information The monochrome hero of the Game & Watch series, a fellow who oozes personality. First appearing in 1980, the series were the original portable game systems. The first games in the series were quite simple, but as time passed, technology evolved. The multiscreen series featured game play on dual screens. As the name states, the games also kept time. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/WiiU Mr. Game & Watch appeared at the end of Pac-Man's Trailer where he walks up to him and rings his bell, eventually showing that both Mr. Game & Watch and Pac-Man were made in 1980. Trivia *He is the first and only fighter to be 2 dimensional when not fighting at Flat Zone, Flat Zone 2, or Hanenbow. *When Mr. Game & Watch breaks a Metal Box, he looks 3D. However, this is just a result of the texture metal characters use. *He was the last character to be fought in All-Star Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee but the first character fought in All-Star Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *All of Mr. Game & Watch's moves use objects from games in the Game & Watch series, making him the only character to have every single move in his arsenal based on a game he appeared previously before. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mr. Game and Watch has a 3D model but it is flat in game. *Mr. Game & Watch is the oldest character in Smash Bros. history, making his first appearance in 1980, along with Pac-Man, but Mr. Game & Watch is older by a few months. External links Analysis of Mr. Game & Watch. *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Game & Watch Gallery universe Category:Shapeshifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game & Watch Gallery Trophies Category:Unlockables